01-Valentine Blues
by october57rain
Summary: A young woman name Mary is collecting Cupids for Valentine Day when she plans to be reunited with her soul mate. The problem is the Cupids are not figurines, they are real and she plans to eat thier hearts. Cupid calls upon the Winchesters to help them save love before it is too late- Can they Be a Valentine or will Love turn to hate and destroy any hope of true romance.
1. Valentine Blues-01

Mary Myrtle Montgomery was told by a being, who claimed to be an Angel, she could win back her true love if she were to capture Cupids for three days before Valentine Day and then eat their hearts like Valentine Candy on February fourteenth also know as Valentines Day.

Using a special talisman Mary Myrtle Montgomery walked the streets of town. Chanting,

"Oh come ye to me,

love of mine.

Your will grows weak

your heart grows strong.

Oh come ye to me

all Cupids Valentine.

Oh come ye

Oh come ye now

Oh come ye

Oh

Oh come ye now.

Be my cupid Valentine"

Any cupids in the vicinity of her chant are compelled to her side. Where she will stab them with a sacred dagger then cut out their hearts. When a Cupid is separated from what he or she treasures most the vessel sizzles and smokes then burns to ash.

Once Mary Myrtle Montgomery has captured a Cupid they can not leave her side and will follow her forever until they have found her true love. So she walks them back to her house where "Connie Frances" is repeatedly singing on the player "Stupid Cupid".

From her well maintained, lovely home Mary prepares to spend the third and final day of her quest at the furthest end of town. Her hair long brown hair is tied back with a scrunchie and her jeans looked slept in. The red sweat shirt she wears conceals the small build of her frame.

One of two garage doors open and Mary walks between a SUV and a Mercedes, both not very old. She glides behind the wheel of the SUV and with the door closed she admires the large diamond wedding ring she wears with great pride. Tears fall from her tired eyes that have not seen makeup in days. From the dash she grabs a pair of sunglasses to conceal the poor appearance looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

The sun is just rising as Mary pulls into a drive thru coffee stand then heads to the far end of town. She don't like what she is doing, collecting cupids but she wants her soul mate back and to do that she must follow the directions given her by what she feels was an Angel sent by God to comfort her broken soul.

A few hours earlier, just fifty miles from Mary, the thriller movie, "My Bloody Valentine" starring "Jensen Ackles" is playing on a television. Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are sitting in a log cabin watching the show and sharing beers.

Suddenly Castiel is standing between the couch and television. "Cass, man you need to learn to announce yourself." Dean stood up and threw his empty beer bottle in the trash.

"Dean, I am coming" Castiel spoke in a monotone voice, "There I have announced myself." He looked to Sam then back at Dean who was grabbing three beers from a cooler on an old rickety table. "Dean I would like to announce…" Before Castiel could finish Dean was attacked.

Two large bare arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted him into the air. A happy voice draped in giggles could be heard, "Oh, you make me so happy. It has been such a long time." Dean bounced with a tilting motion back and forth. "Oh happy, oh happy you make me."

From his belt sheath Dean pulled out his knife and was ready to plunge it into an arm, just before he was put back on the ground. "I am going to…" Dean turned to see Cupid standing there. Again with no clothes and a very, very happy smile on his face.

Dean's body squirmed, his face scrounged up, "Not you again." He turned to Castiel, "Can't you control your Cupids Cass."

"There not my Cupids Dean." Castiel responded. "They belong to Love and Cupid here needs your help."

Dean sat on the couch "Why am I not surprised," with Cupid following behind him. "Cass will you at least cover him with your jacket or have him put some clothes on." Instantly Cupid was dressed.

Speaking quietly to Cupid Castiel then turned to Dean and Sam, "Cupid says someone is capturing his brothers and sisters in Heart Town, Iowa and killing them."

Cupid jumped in, "I saw her, she is a young woman, very beautiful," Cupid looked to Heaven and gave a loving pose then continued, "I was there on a mission." He stops and gives pause again, "Love- isn't it grand." Cupid looked at Dean, "You could use some loving your heart is sad, very sad." His words were directed at Dean. Sam just looks and grins.

Getting up from the couch Dean finds himself face to face with Cupid and takes a step back. "Enough," Dean's voice is deep and harsh, "Quit all the lovey-dovey and get on with why you find it necessary to bother us" Cupid began to cry, "Oh crap!"

Cupid sucked up his tears, "I will not go this time, I must save Love." Cupid looked at Dean. "If a Cupid does not find his charge and help Love find its home. Then hate will grow in its place. Once that hate starts, not even Cupids arrow can penetrate it."

Castiel stepped in, "Look Dean," then he looked at Sam, "Sam, A young woman is capturing Cupids, killing them. Cutting out their hearts and on Valentine Day she plans to eat them to bring her true love back." Castiel steps away from cupid who is getting a bit too close. "I can not go and stop her. The chant she is using could draw me and other Angels who were once commissioned as Cupids."

Dean looks at Sam, then at Castiel and then Cupid. Then he kicks back on the couch, "No, Cass, you are going to have to find someone else for this ride."

The surprised look on Sam's face went unnoticed as Dean continued to talk. "Sam and I just finished a five day run through three states. I am so tired Cass I can't sleep. Instead I am sitting here watching reruns and trying to pass out on half-cold beer." Dean felt the couch waver and watched Sam get up and stretch. "You are going to have to find somebody else."

Knowing Sam and Dean had a long five days Castiel felt for the boys, though he didn't know how tired felt as he was an Angel and everyone knows Angels never sleep. Something inside kept Castiel from pleading with Sam and so he tried again with Dean. "I can take you straight to her, her name is Mary Montgomery and then I would have to leave quickly..."

Dean stood up interrupting Castiel, "look Cass, I understand how this whole Cupid love thing is important, but I am walking dead on my feet here. You have to cut me some slack and find some other hunters."

Dean walked outside for some fresh air with Castiel close behind. "Dean, I am sorry, I should be more sympathetic and respectful to you. You and Sam have done more then most and I deeply respect that…" A crashing sound from inside the cabin sent Dean and Castiel back in.

Alone inside Cupid was standing with a smile on his face. Dean looked around and not finding Sam he became concerned. "Where is Sam?" He didn't wait for an answer before calling out, but Sam did not answer and Cupid's grin turned into a long frown after Castiel and he shared words in silence.

"We have a problem," Castiel directed his words at Dean, "Apparently Cupid felt you were his last hope and when you refused to help he took it upon himself to tempt the situation." Castiel stepped in front of Cupid.

Walking around the couch to get closer Dean retrained his anger, "just what did he do Cass and where is Sammy?"

"Don't over react Sam is safe." Castiel could feel Cupid peering over his shoulder. "He turned Sam into a Cupid." Castiel didn't say anymore.

"He did what?" Dean's voice was raised, "You stupid Cupid why would you change Sam into a cupid?"


	2. Valentine Blues-02

Part II

Before Dean could rip the wings off of Cupid they were instantly standing on the outskirts of Heart Town Iowa. "Sorry Dean," Castiel stood gazing at the long street into town. "We don't have time for you two to work out your indifferences. We need to stop Mary and find the Cupids before the end of this day." Castiel started walking towards town and came toe to toe with one of his greatest foes.

"Well, well, well, took you long enough to find this place." Crowley looked beyond Castiel and saw Dean standing next to Cupid, "Dean," with just a glare he walked past Castiel, "You look like someone shot you full of anger juice."

Crowley grinned then looked at Cupid, "Ah and this must be the server of such bitter sweet sorrow." Giving Cupid a wink Crowley looked towards town then back. "Cupid may enter town." He walked over to Cupid, "Listen to the song bird," he whispered in Cupids ear, then continued, "Sing a song of love. Follow him to yonder Miss, give to her ones love." Stepping back Crowley smiled.

Castiel and Dean called out to Cupid but he didn't listen. He kept walking until he faded from sight. "Crowley what did you do?" Dean demanded an answer.

"Don't worry about him," Crowley waved his arm towards Cupid. Then calmly spoke, "Your bouncing all over the countryside is getting me nowhere. So if I raise a little hell once and awhile I know sooner or later you will come." Crowley pauses then with a stern voice continues. "One day when you slip up, and you will, because you Winchesters can never keep it together, I will find my prophet and my tablets."

"So, you play Mr. Nice guy by giving some woman a spell to reunite her with her soul mate, just so you can keep tabs on us?" Dean took a shallow breath, "It's not like you Crowley, so what are you really up too besides drawing us out in the open."

A chuckle escapes Crowley's lips. "Really, I can't be nice," his voice gets loud, "I can be nice. I am very nice." Crowley stops to take a deep breath. "Your right," his voice calm, "I want the cupids and this poor smug was crying every day after her husband died, so I told her I could bring him back." Crowley grins, "Which I could, but I won't. It is all that balance of the universe thing. Well, no wait, it is that Hell thing."

"Crowley you are one sick bastard, what do you think you're going to get from a bunch of dead Cupids?" Dean gave a stern look at Crowley.

With a laugh followed by a snicker Crowley spoke, "Are you that thick skulled." He paused and looked at Castiel who stood obedient by Dean. "Why don't you tell him, Angel boy. Tell the Winchester here what happens when there are no Cupids around to spread the love."

Castiel saw Dean turn to him and answered with his monotone voice, "If love should not blossom where it is adorned to grow, then hate will take its place and true love will be no more."

A smile etched across Crowley's face. "Very well put. Hate will grow and grow and grow," Crowley's voice roared, "and grow, and without Cupids to stop the bitter taste, hate will become strong, stronger then you have ever known."

"Strong enough to punch a hole into hell," Castiel finished what Crowley was speaking.

This frustrated Dean and he was not going to just stand by and let it happen. "Fine Crowley, you quit stomping love into the mud and we will give you a beeper to keep tabs on us." Dean was making a deal with the devil, knowing very well that somehow, someway it would be broke. Maybe not by Crowley, it could be himself or some unwitting soul by mistake. Dean wanted to stop what was happening in the moment and would take almost any deal Crowley had to offer.

A deep chuckle rolled off Crowley's lips. "There is nothing you have that I want." Crowley remarked, "You should close your jaw and go find your brother, I believe he is a Cupid, am I right and as soon as Mary traps him she will cut out his heart and eat it like candy."

Stepping in Castiel shows a touch of anger towards Crowley, "You're using the Talisman of love to create hate and this poor woman as a vessel." Castiel turns his attention to Dean. "Once Mary has finished cutting out the hearts, tomorrow she will eat them like candy and to whom those Cupids hearts were spoken for hate will grow." Castiel pauses a moment, "That isn't just one couple Dean, it could be twenty or thirty, it all depends on how many people a Cupid was suppose to bring together before Valentine day."

"Well, then Cass," Dean looked to where Crowley no longer was, "It looks like it's," Turning to Castiel Dean found himself alone. Having been left in this position many times before Dean toughened up his courage and proceeded into town. Unsure of what he would do or what he should do as usual he would just wing it and hope for the best outcome.

But first he wanted to find his brother and then together they could convince Mary to stop and prevent hate from drilling a hole into hell giving passage to the evil that is most likely anticipating a doorway to the world so they can rain havoc or at least breathe some fresh air. Who really knows why any creature from hell would want to walk the earth? As Dean walked his thoughts twirled around those questions and more.

Reaching main street Dean tried to find a woman distressed, when beside him Castiel appeared. "I found Sam."


End file.
